Chicken Soup 'a la Logan
by lollipop-lyric
Summary: Logan tried everything. He was her friend, he was a bad boy, he was the hero of the day... kinda. But the thing that gets her to fall for him, is the thing he's worst at. One-shot. Reviews are love, and love is good. Ya catching mah' drift?


**Hello. Still suffering writer-block-itis. Buuuutttttttt, I made a new one-shot while eating :D Isn't that lovely?**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna!**

**Logan: You have to.**

**Me: But I-**

**Logan: Do it.**

**Me: *sigh* I don't own BTR or the show and shiz... But I own the chicken soup! :D**

**Logan: Actually it's your mom's chicken soup...**

**Me: -.- Shut up, Logan. (PS. This is NOT related to When You Wish)**

* * *

_The Bad Boy_

"Hurry up, Jay-Jay!" Abby yelled from her lawn chair, where she was drying off, at me, who was in the pool getting out.

''I'm coming, I'm coming!" Geez, she can be impatient!

After I finally got out of the pool, I walked to my lawn chair, which was next to Abby's, and started to dry off until I noticed a tall (well, for me. I'm not the tallest girl around) black haired boy enter the pool area. It was Logan Mitchell, my very good friend since I got here a year ago. But I noticed a big change. He was wearing black ripped jeans, which he swore he'd never wear, a white V-neck, black converse and a black leather jacket, his eyes covered by some expensive sunglasses. The Logan I know would _never_ dress like that. And the way he walked, his head kind cocked to the side slightly, a giant smirk on his face as he greeted everyone he passed way differently than how he normally did.

Abby had noticed too, 'cause she was looking at him with her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and slight disgust.

Logan walked up to me and put his arm around me.

"What's up, babe?" Logan has officially lost it.

"Hi... Logan." I said drawing out the 'i'.

"Dude, what the chiz happened to you?" Abby said trying to hide her giggles. You have to admit, he did look kinda silly with the whole 'cool' act.

"Yeah, you look kind of... weird and... not you." I said, gently removing his arm of me.

Logan's smirk fell of his face faster than you could say 'Fudge-alitic'. He quickly straightened himself up and cleared his throat.

"Um, uh... Gustavo, um, wanted us to try different looks to see how people would react." Logan said, nodding his head as if proud of his answer.

"... Oh." Was the only thing I could say. I was sure that wasn't the reason but I let it slide.

An awkward silence passed until Logan said "I, uh, gotta go." And ran off.

Me and Abby exchanged glances until Abby came to the conclusion that "Boys are weird."

* * *

_Hero of the Day... Kinda_

The next day, Janice and Alex were walking through the lobby, talking about some new movie coming out. Unaware to them, Logan was hiding with James in a janitor closet.

"... So you want me to ride a luggage cart and almost kill Janice, but then you save her and you think _that _is going to make her fall madly in love with you?" James asked.

"For the eight time, and I have been counting, yes." Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Why couldn't you get Carlos to do this?" James whined. He did _not _want to get his hair ruined, _just _so Logan could get a girl.

"_Because, _Carlos is on a walk in the park with Jazmine and- JUST DO IT!" Logan exploded, pushing James out of the closet.

"Geez, no need to be pushy." James said.

They both got into position.

"... But it's coming out in, like, one year. How could you _possibly_ be all fan girl now?" Janice asked Alex, who had a big smile on her face for anticipation for the new movie coming out 'A Day at Work'. The movie was much cooler than it sounded, but there was still one year left for it to come out.

"Watch out!" Janice looked up to see James in a luggage cart, heading straight torwards her. She was going to get out of the way, and was running out of the way until she felt a force push her to the opposite side.

She still got out of the way, but the force made her fall quite hard and hit her head on the floor hard.

She opened her eyes to see Logan was the one who pushed her out of the way.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he got off of her and helped her stand up.

"Well, I just got nearly killed by James and hit my head on the floor, _hard_ but I'm _terrific_." Janice said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Suddenly they heard a crash. They both looked at James who was now on the floor groaning with his head on Alex's lap.

"Do you want me to take you to your roo-" Janice held her hand up, signaling for him to stop talking.

" I am gonna go to my room. _Alone._" She added when Logan was about to follow her. After she left Logan groaned and made his way to James and Alex.

" I messed it up. Big time." Logan said putting his head in his hands.

"Ya think?" Alex glared at him.

"Dude you messed _me _up! Look at me!" James sobbed.

"Oh, be a man. It's just some bumps and bruises." Alex said with a giggle at the end, clearly enjoying his pain, while helping him stand up. James pouted and let out a whimper.

Alex sighed. "Come on, I'll take you to the nurse."

Before she left, she said to Logan "She loves guys who can cook." And with a wink, she left with a whimpering James.

_A guy who can cook... I don't know _how _to cook!

* * *

_

_A Guy Who Can't Cook_

Today was _not _her day. Janice still had a headache from yesterday, and to make it worse, she had caught the cold, and had to lay in bed all day, alone.

Or maybe not.

She heard a light knock on her door.

"Come in." Her naisily voice said.

The door opened to reveal Logan with a bowl in his hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"Hey." he said gently closing the door behind him.

"Hi." she said silently with a slight smile.

"You feeling better?" He asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Well, I still got a slight headache from yesterday, but yeah, I'm feeling better."

"Right, sorry about that." he smiled sheepishly at her.

"It's alright. What ya got there?" Janice added, finally noticing the bowl in Logan's hand. Logan looked down at his hand and let an 'Oh.' slip as if he had forgotten he ever had it.

"I brought you some chicken soup. Thought it would help."

"Oh, thanks. And what's the bottle for?" She said taking the bowl of soup and placing it on her lap.

"Emergencies only." Logan joked with a that cute, crooked smile of his.

Janice giggled and took a spoonful of the spoon and ate it.

The soup was a bit too spicy for her taste, making her eyes water slightly, and the smell of it triggered her gag reflex, but the taste was much worse.

Logan noticed this and opened the water bottle quickly, handing it to her.

She took three big gulps, and cleaned her mouth with her sleeve.

" I knew I shouldn't have cooked." Logan muttered, looking down and pouting slightly. Janice sat straighter and placed her hand over his.

"Hey, it isn't your fault. You were just trying to make me feel better, and I appreciate that." _Too bad she doesn't even know I like her _Logan thought.

"Aaand... You tried to impress me by doing those stupid stunts." Janice smirked at him blushing. She loved making him blush.

"That obvious, huh?" Logan said, his face still beet red.

"Nope." Janice answered with a smile. She then proceeded to kiss his cheek. When she pulled away she noticed he was pouting.

She smirked. " Do you _want _to catch a cold?"

"No." He said with a sigh. hey were talking about how Logan wanted her to kiss _him_, not his cheek.

"Good... And it was obvious."

"Darn."

* * *

**THERE YA GO! Now go, young grasshopper, go follow your destiny and click that button!**

**... No really, press it.**

**- Lyric :D**


End file.
